Just Desserts
by ChiptuneImpulse
Summary: Edited!


**A.N: It would be best to read more about this witch in the Puella Magica wiki (Not wikipedia).**

**I'd directly link it but won't allow me.**

**Also this is set during the time of WW2 and she's a teenager.**

**Again, this is just my take on what happened to her.**

* * *

1945, September

Looking out the window it rained.

_It was black._

The planes, that delivered it, they left just a few weeks ago.

* * *

1945, May

I had been at home with mom just a few months ago.

Every few days she would give me yen to go buy some bread and cheese from the local bakery as a treat for whenever I did well at work.

I loved cheese.

* * *

1941

Before dad left for the war, he bought cheese almost everyday, his first gift however were a pair of red ribbons.

I wasn't sure if it was just the flavor or texture but I loved it because it kept me full.

When I received my first pay check, it the first thing I bought.

* * *

**1946**

**My body couldn't handle my love for it but back then, when I could eat it.**

* * *

1942

On days I didn't get money, I'd crave for it and substitute it for desserts; cakes, strawberry parfaits, cookies, you name it.

Mom would oftenly bring home sweets from the cafe she worked at. She did this ever since I was old enough to eat the desserts.

I was her "bonbon", at least she would tell me in those afternoons when I came home to tell her about my day. When I thought about it, my head did look like a candy wrapper, with my short hair.

* * *

1932

She named me after a dessert: **Charlotte.**

It was the desert she craved when she was pregnant with me.

* * *

1945, June

The last time I saw mom she had a letter in hand. It was from the army.

_I always wondered what K.I.A. meant..._

There were tears coming from her eyes. from where she dangled, a chair was kicked to the side.

* * *

1945, August

The doctors said it wasn't healthy. I didn't care. I just wanted to consume more sweets and cheese. Those gifts from my parents were the only things that could satisfy me.

* * *

1945, August

Before I was found on the streets, people I met were burned. Some didn't look human, but I didn't care.

I looked for cafes or bakeries.

* * *

1945, August

The last thing I remembered before passing out was drinking some black water.

I woke up in a bed surrounded by nurses with needles.

It only took a few weeks before I couldn't wear the ribbons anymore. When I requested for cheese, the news the nurse told me left be shattered.

* * *

**1945, September**

**My body couldn't handle my love for it anymore.**

* * *

1945, July

The only thing left behind from my parents, besides the now useless ribbons, was the black and red polka dot dress mom sewn for me.

I wore it everyday, even when it got dirty or smelly.

* * *

1945, October

I didn't have any relatives left, thanks to the planes.

No point getting out of bed and trying to move.

* * *

**1945, November**

**I was surprised when my visitor was a talking "cat." I thought I had seen it out of the corner of my eyes, but with my loss of strength I thought I had dreamt of it.**

* * *

1946, January

I had gotten everything back, except for my parents.

* * *

1946, March

In exchange for my wish I had to fight something called a "witch."

In those times, my hair grew, the ribbons contained a gem, and I had the dress my mom made as my main outfit along with a pink headscarf.

* * *

1946, June

A few months after, I started a business during the time of recovery and did what my mother did: Made desserts.

* * *

1946, July

I wanted to own a farm and create my own cheese but the fields had taken damage by the war. I personally searched for a farm not destroyed.

* * *

1946, February

I was the only magical girl around, according to the cat.

* * *

1946, May

One day after being studied, a nurse gave me a book about making cheese, from the library.

I finally made it after waiting a few months for it to age but I never got the chance to try it because the gem in my bow changed from a bright pink into pure black.

_It was like the rain._

* * *

2010, March

The last thing I remembered was seeing someone who reminded me of cheese.

Her body was like mom's.

My last thoughts before the girl with dark hair came and fought me was of the letter, of all things:

_"What does K.I.A mean?"_


End file.
